


in the closet is good enough for me

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matt's a little shit, Paladin Matt, Pre-Established Relationship, a tiny bit of size kink, canon-divergent AU, rebel Hunk, reverse au, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: As a paladin of Voltron, Matt knew he had to play nice in public. But that task was made difficult by the fact that Hunk- stupidly attractive, buff, wonderful Hunk who could bench press a man and cook food like no one he knew- was everywhere that he went.Hunk, of course, found it absolutely hilarious and embarrassing twofold when his boyfriend would let out a strangled noise of some variety whenever he came across him doing something that he assumed to be completely mundane.-they bang in a closet, I don't know what to tell you.
Relationships: Matt & Hunk, Matt Holt & Hunk, Matt Holt/Hunk, matt/hunk
Series: The Kink Collective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	in the closet is good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Three: Matt/Hunk, Reverse AU
> 
> I feel like I might have interpreted this one wrong and yet have no regrets, so here we are.

As a paladin of Voltron, Matt knew he had to play nice in public. But that task was made difficult by the fact that Hunk- stupidly attractive, buff, wonderful Hunk who could bench press a man and cook food like no one he knew- was everywhere that he went.

Hunk, of course, found it absolutely hilarious and embarrassing twofold when his boyfriend would let out a strangled noise of some variety whenever he came across him doing something that he assumed to be completely mundane.

Matt didn’t care that Hunk wasn’t technically a member of Team Voltron- he constantly dragged the rebel off to whatever far flung area of the ship he could find to have his wicked way with the man.

(Seriously, he couldn’t even wrap his arms all the way around Hunk’s treetrunk of a belly. How was that supposed to be fair?)

Today, he’d managed to drag his tall beefy boyfriend into a storage closet. Granted, Hunk was a lot timider about having sex- usually citing something to do with his weight or other, more valid reasons like being broad daylight and anyone could find them- but Matt never pushed to the point where he could influence Hunk. Just… encourage desires that they both already had.

Added bonus; being in space was lonely for a guy.

Which, therefore, made it slightly easier to now get _laid_.

Hunk whimpered into the dark of the small room as Matt worked far too efficiently to get his pants out of the way and his hand around his dick. The sound seemed muffled and far too loud compared to whatever might be going on in the hall- Matt had found the most isolated one he could without being too far away in case something went sideways.

(He’d gotten locked in one of the rooms his first day on board and it had taken Katie and the rest of the team a few hours to hunt him down. Lance in particular had been downright amused for days following the incident.)

“Matt-“ Hunk chokes on a whine as the shorter man presses in against his front, peppering kisses along what skin he can reach. Which is a lot more than one would think, considering he’d all but peeled Hunk’s shirt off of him while shoving him into the room in the first place.

“Yes?” Matt asked innocently, blinking wide and doe-eyed up at Hunk in the way he knows the other man can’t resist. As he says it, he adds a twist to his wrist as he slides his hand down Hunk’s now very hard dick.

“Christ, Matt.” Hunk groans, wrapping an arm around him and flipping their positions so that the taller man can get a good angle and thrust into Matt’s grip. “You’re going to get both of us in trouble.”

“Worth it.” Matt shrugs, squeaking as Hunk honest-to-God lifts him off the ground and adjusts himself to rut against his clothed ass a second later.

“Was this your plan the entire time?” Hunk huffs a laugh, eyes crinkling warmly at him as he shifts his grip around Matt’s thighs. Despite his tone, there’s a firmness in the way Hunk thrusts- Matt’s inclined to say he’s about to get what he wants.

“Maybe? To be honest I didn’t think past dragging you in here.” The paladin confesses, a strangled noise leaving him as Hunk fumbles to get his pants undone and pulled off for better access. All the while _he’s still held off the ground against the wall,_ he might add.

There’s a silence as they both struggle to get into the position they want; Hunk pressing a heavy kiss to Matt’s lips as he moves to his cock, gathering some of the pre-come there to use as makeshift lube before pressing a finger into Matt’s ass.

It’s too much and not enough at the same time- Matt makes sure to let Hunk know with a discontented whine as he pushes down against the pressure. Something’s digging into his shoulder- maybe a light switch, but that’s something that Future Matt can deal with as he locks one arm around Hunk’s neck, the other grasping onto his own leaking dick and pumping himself firmly.

“Come on.” He groans, throwing his head back against the wall of the small room with a solid thunk. “Please, Hunk, come on and _fuck me already_.”

Two fingers are in his ass, stretching him marvellously as he wonders what exactly changed in his life to make him this desperate to get dicked down in an Altean broom closet in the middle of space, but then realizes that the answer was in the question and decides to stop chasing that train of thought in favor of bucking up into his hand.

Hunk takes too much time in prepping him, in Matt’s humble opinion. Scissoring those large fingers inside him brings a familiar pain-pleasure blend that tightens something in his belly, bringing his arousal to a simmer as he tries to stave off an orgasm that might happen sooner than later if his boyfriend doesn’t hurry his fine ass up and get his dick in him.

Matt knows Hunk can see how on the edge he is, but he doesn’t do anything other than smirk into his forehead and add a third finger, the stretch burning in the best way as Matt clenches down hard around him.

There are days, Matt will easily admit, that he wants to just lie down and take whatever Hunk has to give him for as long as he wants, but he also quite enjoys the times where he tops Hunk and envelopes himself in the warmth of everything his boyfriend has to offer.

Finally, after what seems like a goddamn eternity, Hunk removes fingers one by one until Matt is left gasping and clenching around nothing, whimpering piteously and worked up to the point he has to remove his hand from his dick lest he come before he gets fucked.

The head of Hunk’s cock pushes in slowly; despite the thorough stretching beforehand, it’s still an ache that curls into his hips and thighs as Matt braces himself. There might be tears in his eyes at this point, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that Hunk is so _slow_ as he pushes into him, feeling every inch of his dick as he goes in. It’s like the first time every time, with how big Hunk is. When he bottoms out, the angle is pristine. If he shifts, Matt can feel the starburst pleasure from the pressure against his prostate.

And then Hunk starts fucking him.

Say what he wants about the prequel, but Hunk wastes no time in pummelling Matt with the force of his thrusts, the sound absolutely filthy from the amount of pre-come that Matt’s leaking like a fountain down his crack. Tiny punched out noises leave him every thrust, back hitting the wall and leaving him absolutely no room to try and get away from the force that is Hunk’s cock.

“ _Fuck_.” He draws out, voice rumbling, bordering cracking as Hunk’s hands tighten around his skin. Maybe there’ll be bruises later- the thought has him twitching as he tries to draw a full breath in. He can feel Hunk’s muscle flexing in his arms, relishing in the short grunts the other man lets out every time he gets a look at the sight Matt makes; he’s practically dripping, dick soaked from the pre-come that’s still leaking from him, feeling his hole flutter around him on the pull-out and tightening when he ruts back in.

The air is humid and reeks of sex, but neither of them care as pleasure coils tighter and tighter in the both of them.

Matt wraps his hand around his dick again and it only takes a quick twist and added pressure to the cacophony of pleasure before he’s coming with a short cry, stiffening as the ropes of come land on his chest.

Hunk growls and comes a thrust later, cock pulsing as he buries it in Matt’s ass, his heartbeat pulsing in the walls around him. Rutting weakly, he milks himself for all he’s worth, drawing it out as much as possible before sighing and relaxing, caging Matt in against the wall without letting his feet touch the ground. The high of it got them both, Matt spaced out still when Hunk manages to pull himself together long enough to gently set his feet back down on the floor.

Unfortunately for them both, there’s no cloths in this supply closet- to which Matt makes an indignant comment about how Alteans have no idea how to clean if there’s no cloth around to do it with- which means that Hunk tucks himself back into his pants with a tired sigh and leaves Matt to deal with his own mess. Namely, Hunk’s cum seeping out of his ass, as well as the cum that’s quickly drying on the skin of his chest.

“I’ll see you later.” Hunk promises with a chuckle, fixing his tunic and armor and kissing Matt’s cheek before leaving.

Matt scowls at his back as he starts back to his room. He loves the process of getting fucked, but without fail loathes the sensation of cum between his thighs underneath his clothing.

Note to self- try to get banged in shower next time.


End file.
